


Football Season

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec decides to take up football again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 25
Kudos: 195
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Football Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another cute meet for you all. This is a short one, actually, I think this may actually be the shorts fic I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hugs to you all, hope you're all safe and sound!

Alec pulled himself up from the ground and shook off the hit he’d just received.

“Why did I miss this again?” He grumbled to himself.

After 5 years away from the game, he’d decided to start playing again after being talked into it by his brother Jace.

Alec looked at the small crowd that had come out to see them practice, he smiled when his eyes fell on his sister Izzy who was animatedly explaining something to her friends Clary and Simon. Alec was about to turn away when he noticed someone approach them.

At that moment he felt all the air leave his lungs and his heart began to race. The man taking a seat next to Clary was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Not paying attention to others around him, Alec let his mind wander, who was he?

“Alec!” he heard behind him, and he turned to find Jace looking at him, confused.

“What?”

“Where is your head at?” Jace asked.

“Who’s that sitting with Clary?”

“That’s Magnus, her sort of brother I guess,” Jace explained. “He just got back into town, he’s been in the UK for the last 2 years.”

“Oh,” Alec said, looking back at the man. He’d heard Clary talking about Magnus, but he’d never met him before.

“Dude, you can drool over him later, we have drills to get through.”

“I was not drooling,” Alec protested.

“Whatever you say, dude,” Jace laughed and walked off.

Alec wasn’t paying attention as they went through their drills, he was distracted, too busy watching Magnus laugh. So much so that he didn’t see someone coming right for him until it was too late.

The hit took away his breath, and as he hit the ground, he heard someone scream his name before it all went black.

Alec woke up in hospital after being knocked out cold. He looked around the room to see Izzy and Jace sitting there looking concerned.

“Who died?” Alec joked, his voice croaky.

“Alec, thank god,” Izzy said, springing up from her seat. “How are you feeling?”

Alec shifted, “My head’s killing me.”

“That would be the concussion,” Dr Loss said, walking into the room.

“I’m used to seeing your siblings in here,” Cat said. “But I think this is the first time you’ve been a guest of the hospital Chief.”

Cat moved to Alec’s side and started taking his vitals. “How do the ribs feel?”

Alec blinked a little confused.

“You have bruised ribs,” Cat explained. “You took quite the hit I’ve heard.”

Alec shifted, and this time he felt the pain. “Right,” Alec said between gritted teeth. “See what you mean.”

A nurse came into the room and Cat gave her a few instructions, she took off only to return moments later.

“This will help with the pain,” Cat said, checking the vial before handing it back to the nurse who administered the meds via the IV port on Alec’s hand.

“Thank you Cat,” Alec said, almost immediately feeling relief from his sore head.

Catrina Loss was the head doctor at St Mary’s, and Alec had a tremendous amount of respect for the woman. Their paths had crossed on multiple occasions since Alec had become police chief.

“Your vitals are good, but you will need to stay the night for observation,” Cat explained. “Concussion is always a concern.”

“I have a concussion?” Alec said alarmed and then burst into laughter.

“The pain meds are kicking in,” Cat explained a little amused. “Buzz if he needs anything, a nurse will be in to check on him again soon.”

“What happened out there?” Jace asked, and Alec blinked at him.

“Where?” he giggled.

“On the field.”

“I got distracted by the angel,” Alec giggled.

There was a knock at the door and Clary, Simon and Magnus walked in.

“How are you feeling?” Clary asked Alec, concerned.

“Great,” Alec said. “Your hair is so red.” He said, giving Clary the once over.

“He’s on pain medication,” Izzy explained.

“Oh, this could be fun,” Simon said, pulling out his phone.

“Simon, don’t you dare, he’ll kill you once he’s up and about,” Izzy told him.

“He’ll have to catch me first,” Simon laughed.

“No, I won’t,” Alec laughed. “I have a gun, a really big gun.” He said winking at Magnus who couldn’t help but smirk.

“You wouldn’t shoot me,” Simon said.

“Wouldn't I?” Alec said, trying to be serious and then bursting into laughter.

“How much did they give him?” Magnus asked, amused.

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes roamed over his body, very obviously checking him out.

“Alec, this is my brother Magnus,” Clary said, introducing them.

“Nice to meet you, Alexander, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“He’s here because of you,” Jace blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, confused.

“He couldn’t take his eyes off you, you distracted him.”

“Jace, you can’t blame Magnus for that,” Clary said.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said eyes locking with Magnus. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus blushed wildly at the complement.

“I want to have your babies,” Alec said seriously, and everyone burst into laughter.

“You really should have let me record this,” Simon said.

“Well Alexander, I’m not sure that’s possible, but I wouldn’t be opposed to dinner once you’re thinking straight and out of here.”

Alec beamed at Magnus and then leaned towards his sister. “Izzy, I think I have a date, can you help me pick an outfit?”

Izzy looked at her brother in shock. “I think they gave Alec way too much painkiller.”


End file.
